


The Eye Of The Storm

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blankets, Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Scottie is too damn adorable, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie hates thunderstorms so, he goes to Leonard for comfort and protection.





	The Eye Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Kekekek, Somebody stop me. These two nerds are my lifeblood!

Scottie HATED thunderstorms. They always made him so anxious and paranoid. He would practically have a panic attack if he was alone during one so, he relies on Leonard to keep him grounded. So, there he sat. On Leonard's couch, wrapped in a large pink blanket, and waiting for Leonard to bring him a 'special treat' as he called it. Scottie wondered what the heck it could be.

Scottie jumped when he heard a small rumble of thunder from outside. He then heard footsteps heading his direction.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." A sweet voice chimed from just outside the room.  
"O-Okay..." Scottie stuttered, due to his anxiety. Scottie felt something warm fill his hands. He opened his eyes to see a mug of hot chocolate with a few half-melted marshmallows floating on the top, creating a thin layer of foam.   
Scottie looked up at Leonard and smiled. "Thank you!"  
"Oh, it's no problem, dear!" Leonard replied, smile being slightly hidden behind his mustache.

Leonard was wearing a basic orange t-shirt and blue jeans, looking unusually casual. Scottie was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a wolf on it and black track pants, obviously for just relaxing. Scottie had run over to Leonard's the second the rain and rumbling began.

Scottie took a drink of his hot cocoa, the sweet flavor and aroma filling his senses. Scottie felt the blanket shift as Leonard sat beside him, adjusting the blanket to fit both of them. Leonard wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him closer. No words needed to be spoken, both men were content as they watched whatever crime-solving show was on tv.

Scottie soon finished his drink and sat the empty mug on the side table next to him. Scottie cuddled up next to Leonard using his shoulder like a pillow.  
"Did you like your hot chocolate?" Leonard asked, gently rubbing the younger male's arm.  
"Yeah...It was good..." Scottie replied.  
"Wanna know my secret ingredient?" Leonard questioned.  
"What is it?" Scottie asked, obviously intrigued.  
"Sleeping pills." Leonard replied with a genuine smile.  
"WHAT!" Scottie yelped, surprised by the answer.  
"I'm joking, I'm-" Leonard chuckled before being cut off by a bright flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder.

Scottie whimpered and hid beneath the blanket, clinging to Leonard, gripping onto his shirt.  
"Shhh...It's okay..." Leonard whispered, gently stroking Scottie's back. Scottie's head poked out of the blanket and rested back onto Leonard's shoulder. Soon, Scottie let a sleepy moan as he sleepily rubbed his eye. Leonard chuckled and turned off the television and picked up Scottie bridal style, leaving the blanket discarded on the floor.

Leonard gently laid his lover down onto the bed, lovingly covering him with the blanket.  
Leonard then opened his dresser, taking out a pair of pajama pants and quickly changing into them. Leonard then removed his gloves and sat them down on his bedside table. Leonard then slid into bed next to Scottie and cuddled up behind him, hearing the boy's soft snoring caused the older man to smile beneath his mustache.   
"I love you, Daddy..." Scottie mumbled, pushing back into Leonard.  
"I love you, too..." Leonard replied, pulling the boy as close as possible. The two men fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.


End file.
